Someone like you
by Liisa's
Summary: OS ; Bella assiste au mariage de son frère. & Comme dans tous les mariages, il y a des gens que l'on ne préférerait pas voir. Ne pas revoir. Au risque de se rappeler de certaines peines. Dans les mariages, cependant, il y a aussi de très belles chansons.


_**...**_

_**Bonsoir tout le monde. **_

_**J'espère sincèrement que vous vous portez tous bien, moi ça va. C'est le début de mes vacances, alors tout va bien.**_

_**Comme vous l'aurez compris, je publie un nouvel OS, qui m'est venu lors d'une de mes nombreuses écoutes de **Someone like you, **chantée par Adèle. Cette musique me suit au quotidien, et il était donc impensable qu'elle ne me souffle pas une idée à un moment ou un autre.**_

_**Elle est à un moment dans le One Shot, un peu plus bas. Alors pour celles qui le désirent, je vous invite à préparer la musique, sur YouTube ou autre, version acoustique, afin que vous puissiez l'entendre au moment de votre lecture. **_

_**J'espère que cet OS, dont le contenu est resté totalement secret, vous plaira. **_

_**On se retrouve en bas. **_

_**N'oubliez pas que Stéphenie Meyer est la seule et unique maman de Twilight, et que seul le contexte de l'écrit qui va suivre m'appartient. Quant à la merveille musique, le mérite revient uniquement à Adèle. **_

_**Bonne lecture à vous. **_

**_& Hakuna Matata. ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>P<span>_**oint de vue Bella

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te le dire !

- En effet, oui !

- J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas. Ou que tu le prennes mal. C'est tellement difficile de savoir comment tu réagis, ces dernières années.

Je regardai mon frère, alors que la culpabilité se lisait sur son visage.

- Tu penses sérieusement que je ne serais pas venue ?

- Peut-être n'as-tu pas le temps..

- Emmett.. C'est ton mariage. T'es mon petit-frère. Quel genre de monstre serais-je si je ne me présentais pas ici ?

- J'aurais compris.

- Et bien pas moi.

- Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te le dire.

Je soupirai.

- C'est rien. Je comprends. Je.. T'en f-.. C'est rien.

Mon frère m'observa longtemps, avant de s'approcher de moi. Sa main s'éleva doucement jusqu'à ma joue, alors que son index caressait les cernes que j'avais parfaitement maquillée. Il eut un petit sourire triste, avant de me dire.

- Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

- Tu ne me fais pas souffrir. Quand bien même. La douleur me prouve que je suis vivante.

Emmett sourit plus franchement.

- Tu es têtue, hein ?

- Et comment !

Il rit, et je souris à ce son. La porte s'ouvrit sur Alice, alors que ma cousine lançait.

- La cérémonie va bientôt commencer. Emmett, tu dois aller devant l'autel. Bella, tu m'accompagnes.

- Je te rejoins dans une minute, dis-je à la fiancée de Jasper.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, avant de s'éclipser. Je me tournai de nouveau vers mon frère, avant qu'il ne m'attire à lui. Je me pressai contre son torse, et il me serra dans ses bras rassurants.

- Ca va aller ? Questionna-t-il.

- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça, souris-je en m'éloignant de lui. C'est toi qui va t'engager à vie, dans à peine quelques minutes.

- Au pire y a le divorce.

Suite à ses paroles, je lui mis instinctivement une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

- Hé !

- Quoi hé ! Toi hé ! Je veux pas t'entendre parler comme ça, débile ! Tu vas t'engager à vie, point c'est tout, le divorce ça n'existe pas.

- A vrai dire si ça..

Je lui remis de nouveau une claque, et il se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

- Mais arrête de faire ça ! C'est chiant à la fin !

- Alors stoppe un peu les conneries qui sortent de ta grande bouche, lançai-je.

Il rit, pour finalement dire.

- Mais je blague, voyons. Bien sûr que je vais rester avec Rose toute ma vie.

Je souris doucement, satisfaite par de telles paroles, attrapai une chaise, afin de monter dessus.

- Viens là, dis-je en tendant les bras à mon petit frère.

Emmett sourit, avant de s'approcher de moi avec obéissance. Je le pris dans mes bras, sa tête reposant sur ma poitrine alors que je posai ma propre tête sur le sommet de son crâne. Malgré nos trois ans de différence, Emmett et moi étions très proche. Je l'avais toujours materné, peut-être même un peu trop, suite au départ de Renée à Jacksonville. Celle-ci nous avait abandonnés quand nous n'avions que dix et sept ans, et depuis Charlie, notre père, nous avait élevés, seul. J'avais pris sur moi pour être la présence féminine dont mon frère avait besoin. Et au vue de ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui, je pouvais me considérer comme satisfaite de mon travail. Il avait construit sa petite vie, comme un grand. En effet, à à peine 25 ans, Emmett avait déjà un fils de presque trois ans, et une très future femme, Rosalie. Mon amie d'enfance. Il avait réussi. _Là où moi j'avais échoué._

- Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Papa, soufflai-je.

Mon frère me serra un peu plus contre lui à mes paroles.

Charlie était décédé cinq jours avant les quinze ans d'Emmett. Il était l'un des policiers volontaires le jour des attentats du WTC. Il était dans la tour Sud, quand elle est tombée. Emmett et moi étions restés à Forks, cette semaine là, Charlie, quant à lui, avait dû partir à un séminaire à New York. _Mon père n'en était jamais revenu._

Il y avait fallut trois jours aux autorités pour nous confirmer l'horrible nouvelle. Seule la plaque de mon père, à moitié carbonisée, avait été retrouvée parmi les décombres. Ca avait donc été officialisé le 14 Septembre, soit un jour après ma majorité. Suite à ça, je m'étais mise à travailler, ne laissant pas le chagrin faire place dans mon quotidien, afin d'assurer une vie convenable à Emmett, que j'avais déclaré à ma charge. Nous avions tous deux voulu nous éloigner des souvenirs de notre père, et avions revendu la maison pour un appartement. Depuis, nous avions vécu paisiblement, ou presque. Avec des hauts, et des bas.

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais, souffla mon frère.

Je revins sur Terre, à ses paroles, avant de faire la moue, culpabilisant quelque peu.

- Ne te sens pas coupable, sourit doucement Emmett, en lisant dans mes pensées. Je comprends tout à fait, et je suis désolé de ne pouvoir être là au quotidien. Je suis désolé que tu ne me laisses pas être là.

- Laisse, Emmett. Nous ne parlerons pas de ça aujourd'hui, coupai-je.

Mon petit frère me regarda avec des yeux embués de larme, et je caressai sa joue dans un geste apaisant.

- Je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde.

Il sourit à mes mots.

- Tu es ma plus grande réussite, ne l'oublie jamais. Je me suis battue pour toi toutes ces années, et je suis fière de voir qui tu es devenu.

- J'ai peur, Bella, avoua-t-il. Pour après.

- Tu as ta femme, désormais.

- Mais..

- Pap, pap, pap, l'arrêtai-je en posant mes doigts sur sa bouche. S'il te plaît..

Emmett ferma les yeux, laissant échapper une larme de ses paupières closes. Je le serrai de nouveau fort contre moi.

- Tout ira bien, lui assurai-je. Je serai toujours là, je te le promets.

[…]

Je lançai un regard à mon frère, qui était clairement nerveux. Je souris devant sa posture tendue. On aurait dit un enfant ne savant pas réellement où se mettre, ni comment se tenir.

Soudain, la porte de l'église s'ouvrit, et déjà Rosalie et son père entraient dans la grande bâtisse.

- C'est Maman ? Questionna Charlie.

Je regardai mon neveu, avant de m'accroupir pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je me relevai, le tenant fermement contre moi, en chuchotant.

- Oui, tu sais, ce sera la seule à être habillée comme une princesse aujourd'hui.

- Moi j'aime bien comment t'es habillée comme une princesse toi aussi, Tata.

Je souris, en embrassant sa joue rosie.

- Plus tard, on se mariera toi et moi ? S'enquit-il.

- Pour sûr, mentis-je en un petit sourire.

Mon neveu sourit, heureux, avant de détourner les yeux sur sa mère qui arrivait près des marches. Je me focalisai sur mon amie d'enfance, dans sa robe de princesse. Je souris en posant les yeux sur le regard émerveillé de mon frère. Emmett semblait plus que subjugué par l'apparence de sa future, et ses yeux brillants étaient de loin les plus fascinés que je n'avais jamais vus. J'en arrivais à penser pendant une seconde à ma vie, ou plutôt à ma vie tournant autour de l'éducation que j'avais donnée à mon frère. J'étais fière de lui, sans aucun doute. J'étais fière de m'être battue ainsi, et de voir le résultat obtenu aujourd'hui. Mais ma plus grande fierté était probablement d'avoir réussi à être ici en ce jour si important, à ses côtés malgré tout. _Ca avait été mon but, pendant tous ces longs mois. _

- Bien, nous allons commencer la cérémonie, si vous le voulez bien, entendis-je.

Tout le monde se rassit aux mots du prêtre, et je m'obligeai à ne pas regarder un par un les bancs de l'église. _A quoi bon ? _La cérémonie se déroula parfaitement, tout s'enchaînant à une vitesse hallucinante, à tel point que je fus presque étonnée d'entendre mon frère dire.

- Oui, je le veux.

Un sourire fendit mon visage à ces mots, alors que des larmes menaçaient de couler dangereusement de mes yeux. Je me laissai aller sans aucune honte, car après tout, j'étais en waterproof.

- Oui, je le veux, assura à son tour Rosalie, un sourire dans la voix.

- Bien, par les droits qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Mon petit frère ne se fit pas prier pour embrasser sa femme, sous les applaudissements de tous.

- Heurk, entendis-je.

Je me tournai, émue, vers mon neveu, qui faisait mine de vomir devant le baiser qu'échangeaient ses parents. Je le pris dans mes bras, occultant la fatigue qui prenait possession de mes muscles. _J'étais éveillée depuis l'aube, et je n'avais pas mangé depuis. _

- Tes parents sont mariés, maintenant, dis-je à Charlie.

- Pour vrai ?

- Yep.

- Cool !

- Va leur faire un bisou, toi aussi.

Je le posai à terre, et il courut vers les jeunes mariés. Emmett l'attrapa à son tour, le portant sans aucune difficulté, embrassant sa joue en même temps que Rose déposait un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Vous êtes mariés ? S'extasia mon neveu.

Rosalie acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et Charlie exulta.

Je souris devant ce tableau. Il y avait là tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé. _Un mariage, un enfant.. Un amour indestructible._

Je soupirai imperceptiblement, alors que mon frère me lançait une œillade pétillante de bonheur. Je lui souris, lui montrant tout l'amour que je lui portais par ce faciès. _Intimement, je crois que son bonheur me suffit. _

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Alice invita tout le monde à prendre la route vers la salle où étais prévu le banquet. Mon frère se perdit dans la foule qui le félicitait toutes les trois secondes, et je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour rejoindre mon véhicule à mon tour. Je pris place derrière le volant de ma Mustang, veillant à ne pas coincer le bas de ma robe en refermant la porte. Je mis le contact, et attendis que la file de voiture me laisse déboucher à mon tour. Une voiture s'arrêta avec gentillesse, faisant s'arrêter les autres derrière elle, pour me laisser manœuvrer. Je souris et sortis enfin du parking, regardant dans le rétroviseur avec précaution avant de prendre les routes de campagnes. Ce que je vis, cependant, me bloqua sur place. Deux voitures derrière moi se trouvait la voiture dans laquelle j'avais voyagé plusieurs années. _Une Volvo argentée. _S_a Volvo argentée. _

Mes membres se figèrent à cette constatation. Bien que mon frère m'ait prévenue, ça me faisait tout de même bizarre. Il était là, deux voitures derrière moi, attendant que je prenne cette satanée route.

Un klaxon insistant me sortit de ma paralysie. Je détachai mes yeux du rétroviseur, troublée, avant de passer la première.

La folie des klaxons ne mit pas longtemps à se faire entendre, comme la tradition le voulait, mais je n'appuyai pas sur le bouton qui produisait ce son. Plusieurs voitures me doublèrent, et notamment la Volvo. Je regardai celle-ci passer à toute vitesse, et remerciai intérieurement Benjamin, mon meilleur ami, d'avoir tenu à ce que j'ai des vitres teintées, au cas où.

Je pris une grande inspiration, essayant d'occulter la sensation affreuse de mes poumons se compressant petit à petit. _C'était le jour d'Emmett.. Personne d'autre._

C'est avec cette idée bien précise, que je pris la destination de la salle des fêtes.

[…]

J'applaudis le père de Rosalie, qui venait de finir son petit discours. Autres les menaces sous jacentes faîtes à mon frère, il avait été tout à fait adorable. Alice le remercia doucement, avant de prendre possession du micro à son tour.

- Maintenant.. Et pour clore les discours guimauves de tout le monde en beauté, j'appelle Bella. Ma Chérie.. Viens rougir un peu par ici.

Jasper rit, alors que mes joues s'empourpraient. Mon frère se tourna vers moi, du même que toute la salle, et je me levai avec difficulté.

- Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta Rosalie.

- Ouais, t'inquiètes, mentis-je.

J'allai jusqu'à l'estrade, ma coupe de champagne à la main, sous les projecteurs, alors qu'Alice me tendait le micro dans un sourire.

- A toi, Poupée, souffla-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

J'entourai le micro de mes doigts blancs, serrant celui-ci plus que de raison, stressée. Je ne relevai pas les yeux vers la foule, silencieuse, me contentant de dire.

- Pour commencer.. Je tiens juste à dire à Alice que si j'avais eu un doute auparavant, je te déteste vraiment, à présent.

Les rires se firent entendre, et je souris timidement. Je relevai finalement les yeux, me fixant sur la table de mon frère. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, avant de commencer.

- Pour celles et ceux qui ne me connaissent pas.. Je suis Isabella, Isabella Swan, la grande sœur du marié.

- T'inquiètes on te connaît Chérie ! Lança un gros lourd du fond.

J'identifiai sans mal Démétri, un cousin éloigné.

- Ouais, je.. Merci Dem. Toujours là pour prouver que l'intelligence n'est pas donnée à tout le monde, hein ?

Des moqueries retentirent alors que mon cousin capitulait en rigolant.

- Bref, repris-je doucement. Je.. Je voulais dire que je suis plus que fière d'être ici, pour assister au mariage de mon frère, aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleure femme que Rosalie, pour lui. Merci d'être telle que tu es, Rose, vraiment.

Ma belle sœur me fit un sourire resplendissant, alors qu'Emmett attrapait sa main.

- Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas.. Emmett est ma seule famille, et ce depuis des années. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir donné un neveu. Celui-ci est parti au lit depuis longtemps, mais je pense qu'il sait déjà à quel point je l'aime. Je.. Emmett a réussi, et, quelque part, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître.. Je crois que sa réussite me fait moi-même réussir ma vie. J'aime à penser que le but que je me suis fixé, ces dernières années, n'était autre que de le rendre grand. Et il l'est, ça oui..

- Oh oui qu'il l'est, ce con ! S'exclama Dem.

La salle se mit à rire, et je souris en relevant le regard. Malgré moi, je tombai sur ces yeux. Ces deux yeux verts émeraude. Je sentis mon souffle se couper sous l'intensité de ces deux prunelles, et je m'obligeai à tourner la tête.

Ma gorge se serra, les larmes me montant aux yeux. _Encore aujourd'hui, je me trouvais pathétique. _

- Je.. Quoi qu'il en soit.. Emmett, mon frère, je .. Je voulais te dire que malgré la vie qu'on a mené, la vie que tu m'as donnée.. Les soucis, et tout ce que tu as pu m'apporter au cours de ces dix dernières années.. Je ne regrette pas. Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai pu faire pour toi. Rien de ce que j'ai eu à faire pour toi. Quand je vois là où ça t'a amené aujourd'hui.. Je ne peux que sourire et remercier le ciel. Alors oui.. Si je devais dire ce qui, je pense, m'a fait réussir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.. Je te citerais, toi. Tu es une réussite, pour moi.. On a travaillé dur, ça a pas toujours été facile, mais tout ça on l'a vécu tous les deux.. Je ne regrette rien. Et je suis plus qu'heureuse de te laisser entre les mains d'une femme telle que Rosalie, aujourd'hui.. Soyez heureux ensemble, et continuez d'entretenir le petit bonheur que vous vous êtes construit, tous les deux.. C'est tout ce que je veux pour toi, Emmett.. Papa serait fier de l'homme que tu es devenu. Il serait fier de toi. En tout cas, moi je le suis, mon frère. Je suis fière de toi.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. Mon frère me fixait, et je pouvais voir que lui aussi était ému. Solennellement, je levai mon verre, incitant ainsi tous les invités à en faire de même.

- A Emmett et Rosalie.. Que la vie vous sourisse autant que vous lui avez sourit ces dernières années.

- A Emmett et Rosalie, dirent-ils tous en chœur.

Les coupes s'entrechoquèrent, alors que je portai la mienne à mes lèvres. Mon regard dériva vers la table un peu plus loin, là où il se trouvait. Ses yeux se portèrent sur les miens, et je détournai la tête à nouveau. Je descendis de l'estrade, alors que des applaudissements se faisaient entendre. Je me dirigeai vers la table de mon frère, et celui-ci se leva à mon arrivée. Il me regarda longuement, avant de me prendre dans ses bras en silence. _Sans un mot, je comprenais ce qu'il pensait. Cette peine, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir. _

[…]

- Je vais aller me coucher, affirmai-je alors que mon frère invitait sa femme à danser une énième fois.

- Il est à peine trois heures, remarqua-t-il.

- Je suis levée depuis presque vingt quatre heures, Em.. Je suis fatiguée. On se verra demain.

Mon frère hocha la tête, compréhensif, en s'approchant de moi. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, alors que ma main droite caressait son épaule.

- Dors bien, Bella. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, souris-je poliment.

Je pris brièvement ma belle sœur dans mes bras.

- Merci pour tout, dit celle-ci. Je suis contente que tu sois là.

J'opinai d'un hochement de tête, avant d'attraper ma pochette sur la table. Après un dernier signe de main, je partis vers la double porte qui me ferait accéder à la sortie de la salle. Je récupérai mon manteau au vestiaire, souhaitant une bonne nuit à l'homme me l'ayant donné.

Je sortis enfin, le froid de l'hiver mordant mes joues sans perdre un instant. Je souris en voyant la neige tomber sur Seattle. J'aimais me balader sous la neige, et ce même si le froid paralysait vite mes membres. Je remis mon écharpe de laine en place, avant de prendre la route. Je rentrai à l'hôtel à pieds, car ce n'était pas très loin. Ils avaient tous pris une chambre ici, pour la nuit. Bien que moi j'avais réservé dès mon arrivée sur le continent. Emmett avait voulu que je vienne chez lui, mais j'avais décliné. _Aussi douloureux que cela puisse être, je préférais ne pas être en sa compagnie en permanence. _

Je soupirai quelque peu, sortant mon iPod de ma pochette. J'attrapai les écouteurs de celui-ci, alors que déjà ma musique se lançait dans les écouteurs que je mettais dans mes oreilles. Je souris quelque peu, en entendant la chanteuse débuter, comme à chaque fois. Mais, très vite, mon cœur se serra, les paroles me ramenant des années plus tôt, deux, pour être exacte. _Comme à chaque fois. _

L'avoir vu, ce soir, ne m'aidait pas réellement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il était encore plus beau, si cela était possible. Ses yeux m'avaient transpercée avec cette intensité qui arrivait à me déstabiliser à chaque fois. Ses deux prunelles vertes, si exceptionnelles, m'observant avec attention. Par delà le masque que je portais depuis une décennie.

Je regardai mon iPod, ou plus précisément le dos de celui-ci, à la lumière du lampadaire le plus proche, et déjà mes doigts caressaient la gravure qui y était inscrite.

C'était une citation de Voltaire « La bouche obéit mal lorsque le cœur murmure». A ça, il avait rajouté : « La musique, elle, se débrouille un peu mieux ».

Je souris de nostalgie, les larmes voulant me monter aux yeux encore une fois, mais je m'empêchais d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment à son égard. Je ne voulais pas. _Je ne pouvais plus._

Et pourtant. J'avais envie de retourner là-bas, de lui dire de m'expliquer, d'exprimer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Ce cœur pleurant encore sa perte. Ce cœur qui tombait malade un peu plus chaque jour à l'idée qu'il n'était pas là pour le faire battre. Ce cœur qui lui avait appartenu pendant des années, et qui lui appartenait toujours.

Mais je n'étais pas assez forte, pour ça. Je n'étais pas cette fille.. Celle qui serait assez courageuse pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours, et ce malgré les différents sur lesquels nous nous étions quittés. Je ne l'avais jamais été, et je ne le serai clairement jamais. Non, moi, j'étais plutôt le genre de fille à se cacher, se recroqueviller sur elle-même, dès que je savais que j'étais vulnérable. En particulier avec lui. L'aimer m'avait rendue vulnérable, et pendant un certain temps, ça ne m'avait pas dérangée. Il était là pour me protéger, me rassurer. Mais maintenant, je n'avais plus personne. Bien sûr, j'avais toujours mon frère, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Emmett ne pouvait me protéger de ce genre de vulnérabilité.

Je soupirai en remettant la musique en répétition. _La musique.._

C'est ce qui nous avait fait nous rencontrer, nous apprécier.. Nous aimer. Nous nous aimions pour la musique. Celle-ci était notre force à tous les deux. Il jouait à longueur de journée, j'osais chanter, sous ses encouragements. Je me souvenais encore de la première fois où il m'avait dit que j'avais une voix tout à fait extraordinaire. J'avais rougi comme une collégienne, tout bonnement prise au dépourvu. Je ne chantais que sous la douche, et assez bas pour ne pas qu'Emmett m'entende depuis sa chambre. Ses compliments m'avait faite m'ouvrir à la musique, m'avait faite chanter pour lui. J'avais chanté devant des dizaines de personnes, pour lui, insouciante. A partir du moment où mes yeux se posaient sur les siens, que ses prunelles m'accrochaient, me rassuraient au plus profond de ma personne.. Chanter était naturel. Ces gens, ces personnes nous entourant ne comptaient pas. Ne comptaient plus. C'était lui, moi, et la musique.

Ma main se serra autour de mon iPod, tandis qu'une idée faisait son apparition dans mon esprit.

_Et si.. _Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Pas après tout ce temps.

_Et pourtant.. _Je voulais dire.. Pourquoi pas ? Il était tout à fait libre de ne pas prendre ça pour lui. Bien qu'il était clair que si je venais à le faire réellement, ça lui serait entièrement destiné.

_Mais.. _C' était le mariage de mon frère. Je ne pouvais pas me montrer à nouveau là bas, et juste étaler aux yeux de tous mes regrets pitoyables. Emmett ne voudrait peut-être pas. C'était totalement inapproprié.

_Emmett veut juste que tu sois heureuse, Bella._

Je pris une grande inspiration, avant de faire demi-tour. Je marchai vite, une de mes mains empoignant toujours mon baladeur, alors que la seconde tenait la pochette et le bas de ma robe, me permettant ainsi d'aller plus vite. Je ne pensais pas aux conséquences, ni même à ce qui allait vraisemblablement se produire. Je ne voulais plus penser du tout. J'avais déjà trop pensé.

Il me fallut à peine cinq minutes, pour entrer à nouveau dans la salle des fêtes. Mon frère et sa femme étant en train de reprendre place à leur table, tandis que les autres dansaient et riaient, discutant entre eux. Il était toujours là, à cette table, apparemment en train de parler avec la personne qui l'accompagnait. Son ancienne élève, sa nouvelle compagne.

- Mademoiselle ? S'étonna l'homme qui s'occupait des vestiaires.

- Pouvez-vous me garder ça ?

Je ne lui laissai pas vraiment le temps de répondre, enlevant blouson, écharpe et écouteur, gardant mon iPod, reprenant mon chemin vers l'estrade. Je montai discrètement sur celle-ci, derrière les boomers de la sono, et retrouvai Seth, le DJ improvisé.

- Seth, tu sais toujours jouer au piano ? Le questionnai-je une fois qu'il m'eut remarquée.

- Euh.. Vite fait, pourquoi ?

- C'est un piano, là-bas, non ?

- Ouais.

- Tu sais s'il est accordé ?

- Je crois, ouais, quand j'ai pianoté dessus tout à l'heure, il avait l'air pas mal.

- Tu pourrais jouer ça ? Questionnai-je en lui montrant les partitions enregistrées dans mon iPod.

- Oh.. J'ai mieux.

J'élevai un sourcil, et il ajouta.

- J'ai la version instrumentale, et acoustique, en réserve.

- Sérieux ?

- Tu veux que je la mette ?

- Tu peux ?

- Laisse moi trente secondes et c'est comme si c'était fait.

- Merci.

- De rien, ma Belle.

Je lui fis un petit sourire, pour finalement passer sur le devant de la scène. De suite, la lumière pesa sur moi, me faisant prendre conscience de là où je me trouvais, et de ce que j'allais faire. Je ne pensais toujours pas quand j'attrapai le micro, l'emboîtant sur son socle, à la hauteur de mon visage. Les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, et je lançai un petit sourire à mon frère, qui s'étonnait de ma présence. J'avais toujours mon iPod dans la main, et je ne pus m'empêcher de relire la citation qui y était gravée. Je relevai les yeux vers la table du fond, là où il se trouvait, et tombai sur ses deux iris, curieuses mais aussi blessées. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me décourager, je détournai les yeux, et la mélodie débuta. Je remis une mèche derrière mon oreille, nerveusement, alors qu'une grande partie des invités reconnaissaient la musique. Mon frère m'observait toujours, inquiet. Lui aussi avait reconnu, et lui seul savait que je n'avais pas chanté depuis deux ans. Lui seul m'avait vue pleurer, me battre, puis sombrer complètement. Doucement, en langage des signes, je lui dis.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien.

Emmett et moi communiquions ainsi depuis presque toujours, l'ayant appris avec notre petite voisine de Forks, sourde. C'était resté entre nous, et ça nous était très utile lorsque nous étions éloignés.

- Fais attention à toi, je ne veux pas que tu ne blesses davantage ton cœur.

Je souris, essayant de le réconforter face à sa réponse, et me préparai à commencer. Je sentis mon cœur ralentir, anticipant les prochaines secondes, la musique prenante rythmant chacune de mes palpitations. Doucement, alors, j'osai commencer.

**[ ****Adèle ; **_Someone like you ( Acoustic version )._**]**

_**I heard that you're settled down  
><strong>__J'ai appris que tu t'étais casé__**  
><strong>__**That you found a girl and you're married now**__  
><em>_Que tu avais rencontré une fille et que vous étiez mariés à présent__**  
><strong>__**I heard that your dreams came true  
><strong>__J'ai entendu dire que tes rêves s'étaient réalisés__**  
><strong>__**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.  
><strong>__J'imagine qu'elle t'a donné des choses que je n'ai pas su te donner__**  
><strong>__**Old friend, why are you so shy ?  
><strong>__Mon vieil ami, pourquoi es-tu si timide?__**  
><strong>__**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.**__  
><em>_Cela ne te ressemble pas de rester en arrière-plan ou de te cacher de la lumière_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,**__  
><em>_Je déteste arriver à l'improviste sans avoir été invitée__**  
><strong>__**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**__  
><em>_Mais je n'ai pas pu rester éloignée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.__**  
><strong>__**I hoped you'd see my face**__  
><em>_J'espérais qu'en voyant mon visage__**  
><strong>__**And that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over.**__  
><em>_Tu t'es rappelé que pour moi, ce n'est pas fini_

A cet instant, je me sentais vraiment vulnérable. Cependant, de manière instinctive, je relevai les yeux. Non pas vers mon frère, mais vers lui, vers Edward. Celui-ci me fixait, de même que tous certes, mais il semblait différent. _Il l'avait toujours été, à mes yeux._ Pour moi, ce n'était pas fini. Je l'aimais toujours autant, et c'était cet amour qui me déchirait de part en part, lorsque cette musique se faisait entendre dans mes écouteurs. Surtout quand, comme aujourd'hui, je constatai qu'il avait refait sa vie dans les bras de son ancienne élève, Jessica je-ne-sais-plus-quoi.

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.**__  
><em>_Peu importe, je rencontrerai quelqu'un__comme toi__**  
><strong>__**I wish nothing but the best for you too.  
><strong>__Je ne souhaite rien d'autre que le meilleur pour toi aussi__**  
><strong>__**Don't forget me, I beg  
><strong>__Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en supplie__**  
><strong>__**I remember you said :  
><strong>__Je me souviens que tu disais__**  
><strong>__**« Sometimes it lasts in love  
><strong>__« Parfois ça dure en amour__**  
><strong>__**But sometimes it hurts instead »  
><strong>__Mais parfois, au lieu de cela, ça fait mal »__**  
><strong>__**« Sometimes it lasts in love  
><strong>__« Parfois ça dure en amour__**  
><strong>__**But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah »  
><strong>__Mais parfois, au lieu de cela, ça fait mal, yeah »_

_**You know how the time flies.  
><strong>__Tu sais combien le temps passe vite__**  
><strong>__**Only yesterday was the time of our lives.  
><strong>__Pas plus tard qu'hier, nous vivions le meilleur moment de notre vie__**  
><strong>__**We were born and raised in a summer haze.  
><strong>__Nous sommes nés et avons grandi dans une brume d'été.__**  
><strong>__**Bound by the surprise of our glory days.  
><strong>__Liés par la surprise de nos jours de gloire.__**  
><strong>_

Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, je me rappelais ma première rencontre avec Edward. J'étais entrée dans la salle de musique de l'université, et il était là, pianotant des mélodies que je ne connaissais pas. J'avais été subjuguée dès la première seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur moi. Son sourire ayant fait rebattre mon cœur de la meilleure manière qui soit. Très vite, nous nous étions attachés l'un à l'autre. D'abord passionnés par la musique, c'était ce même tempérament qui avait animé notre couple. Nous étions intouchables, indestructibles. Personne ne pouvait affecter notre relation.

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,**__  
><em>_Je déteste arriver à l'improviste sans avoir été invitée__**  
><strong>__**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**__  
><em>_Mais je n'ai pas pu rester éloignée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.__**  
><strong>__**I hoped you'd see my face**__  
><em>_J'espérais qu'en voyant mon visage__**  
><strong>__**And that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over.**__  
><em>_Tu t'es rappelé que pour moi, ce n'est pas fini_

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.**__  
><em>_Peu importe, je rencontrerai quelqu'un__comme toi__**  
><strong>__**I wish nothing but the best for you too.  
><strong>__Je ne souhaite rien d'autre que le meilleur pour toi aussi__**  
><strong>__**Don't forget me, I beg  
><strong>__Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en supplie__**  
><strong>__**I remember you said :  
><strong>__Je me souviens que tu disais__**  
><strong>__**« Sometimes it lasts in love  
><strong>__« Parfois ça dure en amour__**  
><strong>__**But sometimes it hurts instead »  
><strong>__Mais parfois, au lieu de cela, ça fait mal »__**  
><strong>__**« Sometimes it lasts in love  
><strong>__« Parfois ça dure en amour  
><em>_**But sometimes it hurts instead »  
><strong>__Mais parfois, au lieu de cela, ça fait mal »_

_**Nothing compares,**__**  
><strong>__Rien ne peut être comparable__**  
><strong>__**No worries or cares.  
><strong>__Pas d'inquiétude, pas de souci.__**  
><strong>__**Regrets and mistakes they're memories made.  
><strong>__Les regrets et les erreurs construisent nos souvenirs.__**  
><strong>__**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?  
><strong>__Qui aurait su à quel point cela aurait ce goût doux-amer?_

Nous étions restés six ans, ensemble. Il était mon premier amour. Comme je l'avais pensé, personne ne pouvait détruire notre couple. _Si ce n'étaient nous.._ Nous en étions arrivés à ne plus supporter la distance, étant toujours ensemble. Nous avions prévu de parcourir le monde, tous les deux. Edward m'avait promis des nuits emplies d'amour aux quatre coins du globe, nous avions des projets, un avenir à découvrir main dans la main. Edward étant enfant unique, il n'avait cependant pas su saisir l'importance de mon frère. A quel point sa vie affectait la mienne.

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.**__  
><em>_Peu importe, je rencontrerai quelqu'un__comme toi__**  
><strong>__**I wish nothing but the best for you too.  
><strong>__Je ne souhaite rien d'autre que le meilleur pour toi aussi__**  
><strong>__**Don't forget me, I beg  
><strong>__Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en supplie__**  
><strong>__**I remember you said :  
><strong>__Je me souviens que tu disais__**  
><strong>__**« Sometimes it lasts in love  
><strong>__« Parfois ça dure en amour__**  
><strong>__**But sometimes it hurts instead »  
><strong>__Mais parfois, au lieu de cela, ça fait mal »__**  
><strong>__**« Sometimes it lasts in love  
><strong>__« Parfois ça dure en amour  
><em>_**But sometimes it hurts instead »  
><strong>__Mais parfois, au lieu de cela, ça fait mal »_

Il n'avait pas accepté que j'annule notre voyage à Londres, que j'avais déjà plusieurs fois repoussé, à la naissance de mon neveu. Je ne pouvais pas louper ça. Mon frère, Rose.. Ils avaient besoin de moi. J'avais demandé à Edward de repousser d'un mois ou deux, lui expliquant à quel point c'était important pour moi. Nous nous étions disputés, et quelque part, nous avions à nouveau exprimé toute notre passion, mais à travers notre querelle. Il avait dit vouloir une pause, dans notre relation, avant de partir pour Londres, seul. Il était resté deux mois là bas, sans donner de nouvelle. A son retour, nous avions mis un terme à notre couple d'un commun accord, même s'il était plus d'accord que moi. _  
><em>

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.**__  
><em>_Peu importe, je rencontrerai quelqu'un__comme toi__**  
><strong>__**I wish nothing but the best for you too.  
><strong>__Je ne souhaite rien d'autre que le meilleur pour toi aussi__**  
><strong>__**Don't forget me, I beg  
><strong>__Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en supplie__**  
><strong>__**I remember you said :  
><strong>__Je me souviens que tu disais__**  
><strong>__**« Sometimes it lasts in love  
><strong>__« Parfois ça dure en amour__**  
><strong>__**But sometimes it hurts instead »  
><strong>__Mais parfois, au lieu de cela, ça fait mal »__**  
><strong>__**« Sometimes it lasts in love  
><strong>__« Parfois ça dure en amour__**  
><strong>__**But sometimes it hurts instead »  
><strong>__Mais parfois, au lieu de cela, ça fait mal »__**  
><strong>_

Je laissai couler mes larmes, ma gorge me faisant affreusement souffrir, serrée par tout ce chagrin. Tous les gens se levèrent pour applaudir, et je me sentis obligée de les remercier. Cependant, malgré les sifflements admiratifs et autres compliments criés à la sauvage, je descendis vite de l'estrade. Mon cœur me faisait souffrir, et je pris doucement conscience du trou béant qui venait de se rouvrir, au creux de mon être. Je n'allais pas vers mon frère, me dirigeant directement vers la sortie. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir chanté la musique d'_**Adèle**_, même si ça avait été une mauvaise idée. Pendant un instant, quand j'avais mes yeux accrochés à ceux d'Edward, j'avais presque ressentis ce lien, qui nous caractérisait si bien, autrefois. Cette sorte d'entente naturelle. Ces sentiments si forts, qui ne m'avaient jamais quittée.

Je repris mes affaires sans un mot de plus, et remis mon blouson. Je ne pris pas la peine de me rhabiller davantage, craignant de voir arriver Emmett, et sortis pour de bon. Je marchai rapidement, remettant en même temps iPod et écouteurs dans ma pochette. Il me fallut sept bonnes minutes pour revenir à l'hôtel, et je me dirigeai directement vers l'ascenseur. Le concierge me salua, et je lui souris poliment en retour.

J'allai au septième étage, essuyant mes larmes en sortant la carte électromagnétique que mon frère m'avait confiée. Je fis passer cette dernière dans le boîtier, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un petit « clic ». J'essayai de me repérer dans la chambre sombre, reconnaissant cependant très vite la seconde porte. Elizabeth dormant dans la chambre un peu plus loin.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant la veilleuse de mon neveu. Celui-ci dormait à poing fermés, apaisé, se reposant de sa longue journée. Rosalie l'avait confié à sa grand-mère, qui elle aussi avait quitté les festivités tôt, pour cette nuit interminable. Je posai pochette et écharpe sur le coffre au pied du lit, et enlevai mon blouson silencieusement. Je m'agenouillai ensuite près de mon neveu, l'observant se reposer.

J'attrapai une de ses mains, doucement, veillant à ne pas le réveiller. J'embrassai le dos de celle-ci avec tendresse, ne pouvant m'empêcher de le contempler dans son sommeil.

_Oui, j'avais tenu à être là pour sa naissance, et au vue de l'amour incommensurable que je lui portais, je ne regrettais pas réellement._

Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré que les choses se passent différemment, avec Edward, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je n'avais jamais rien pu y faire. J'en étais tout bonnement incapable lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon frère ou de mon neveu. Ces deux là étaient ma seule réelle famille, et il était hors de question que je les laisse tomber.

Aujourd'hui, je savais que dans un sens, c'était tant mieux, que je ne sois plus avec Edward, car je ne sais pas comment on aurait pu survivre aux derniers mois, et encore moins comment combattre les prochains.

Mais bien sûr, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ça aurait pu être différent. _Que tout aurait pu être différent. _

- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mon Chéri. Je t'aimerai toujours, soufflai-je à mon neveu.

Je caressai doucement ses boucles châtains, ma main tenant toujours la sienne.

- Aussi loin que je serai de toi, sache que tu seras toujours mon neveu, et que tu seras toujours dans mon cœur. Comme j'espère être toujours dans le tien.. Je ne regrette rien, de ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Et je ne remercierai jamais assez tes parents, pour t'avoir donné la vie.

Charlie soupira dans son sommeil, et j'embrassai son front avec légèreté.

- Je t'aime, mon Ange.

- T'aime aussi, Tata.

J'esquissai un sourire, alors que le fils de mon frère dormait toujours. _Parler dans son sommeil, c'était génétique._

Je restai là cinq minutes, encore, avant de le recouvrir correctement, le bordant comme je l'avais toujours fait avec Emmett, quand il était malade, et retrouvai le couloir de l'hôtel, veillant à fermer la porte de la chambre derrière moi. Je traversai le couloir, allant à l'autre bout, afin d'atteindre l'escalier. Je grimpai jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. J'ouvris ma chambre, entendant le bip de l'ascenseur, je n'osai tourner la tête vers les portes métalliques et entrai dans mes appartements. Je fermai le verrou, faisant coulisser la chaînette également, derrière moi, retirant mes talons. Je posai ma pochette sur le coffre au pied du lit, ainsi que mon manteau et mon écharpe, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Je relevai les yeux vers celle-ci, surprise. _Emmett ?_

Je retournai à la porte, ouvrant celle-ci avec précaution, la chaînette toujours accrochée au verrou. Je me gelai sur place en apercevant ce regard d'un vert flamboyant.

- Ed.. Edward ? Qu'est ce que.. ?

- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? Me coupa-t-il doucement.

- Je t'écoute, dis-je de manière mal assurée.

- Je.. La chaîne.. Je peux entrer ?

- C'est-à-dire que..

- S'il te plaît, Bella.

Je me tus en entendant la manière dont il prononçait mon prénom. Même après toutes ces années, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, de ressentir quelque chose. J'opinai, hésitante, fermant la porte un instant. Pendant une micro seconde, je fus tentée de le laisser dehors, de ne pas rouvrir. Or, je ne le fis pas. Mes doigts, qui tremblaient déjà, se dirigèrent vers la chaînette, que je fis coulisser lentement, jusqu'à défaire la sécurité. J'ouvris alors la porte à Edward, l'invitant silencieusement à entrer. Il passa devant moi, me faisant involontairement respirer son parfum. Je mordis l'intérieur de ma joue tellement ça m'avait manqué. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide dans le couloir désert, je refermai la porte, me tournant vers le centre de la pièce. Edward se tenait là, entre mon lit et le grand miroir, n'osant visiblement pas regarder directement dans ma direction.

- Qu'est-ce.. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Osai-je.

J'avais envie de savoir. Pour que la gêne plus que perceptible entre nous s'en aille. Ou bien que ce soit lui qui disparaisse.

- Je.. Tu.. La chanson, je ..

Il se retourna vers moi, ses yeux verts me transperçant de part en part. Je baissai le regard, faible. J'avais peur qu'il arrive à lire dans mes yeux la tristesse que je tentais de refouler. Comme il l'avait toujours fait, _auparavant._

- Je.. Nous.. J'ai eu l'impression que..

Edward bégayait ses paroles, n'osant visiblement pas prononcer à voix haute les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Puis, finalement.

- J'avais l'impression qu'elle.. Que tu parlais de nous.

Sans réfléchir, je levai les yeux vers les siens. Ca avait été instinctif suite à ses mots, car il avait saisi que ma prestation, un peu plus tôt, lui était particulièrement adressée.

- Est-ce que.. Est-ce que j'ai tort, Bella ?

Je ne répondis pas, ne pouvant cependant détacher mon regard du sien. Edward me fixa, et, intérieurement, je sus qu'il comprenait. Il lisait en moi, encore une fois. Il s'avança d'un pas, réduisant la distance que j'avais instaurée entre nous. Il en refit un nouveau, et je baissai à nouveau le regard, perturbée par cette proximité. Cependant, je sentis sa main s'approcher de mon visage avec douceur, alors que ses doigts attrapaient mon menton avec une tendresse qui ne m'avait que terriblement manquée. Il m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, et les larmes embuant déjà ma vue me trahir. Elles hurlaient une vérité que je m'efforçais de taire. Mon ancien compagnon me regarda longuement, silencieux. Mon cœur me lançait douloureusement. J'aurais voulu m'enfuir, mais tous mes sentiments pour lui m'empêchaient de bouger. Après toutes ces années à pleurer la perte de son contact, il était là, devant moi, mon visage dans sa main.

Edward finit par dire doucement.

- Ta voix m'avait manquée.. Ta façon de chanter, et les frissons que ça me procure.. Tout ça m'a manqué. Je.. Je me rends compte quand je te vois que.. Tu me manques chaque jour.. Et que nous..

Je me détachai de lui.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, soufflai-je en lui tournant le dos. Il n'y a plus de « nous ». C'est toi-même qui l'as décidé. Alors, je t'en prie.. Arrête.

J'avais dit ces mots sans réfléchir. Ils étaient venus instinctivement, pour tenter de me protéger de mes propres actes, et des siens par la même occasion. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, le trou béant de ma poitrine ne voulant pas se faire oublier.

- Bella..

- Je n'ai plus chanté depuis des années, Edward. Depuis deux ans.. Parce que ça me fait mal. Tu m'as faîte chanter, et j'ai adoré le faire pour toi pendant toute la durée de notre relation.. Mais chanter se révèle être un vrai calvaire, depuis que tu n'es plus celui que je regarde pour y arriver. Ce soir.. Ce soir je me suis reposée sur toi.. J'ai cru que.. Quelque part.. Ca allait changer quelque chose. Mais j'ai eu tort.

- Non, je.. Ca change quelque chose.

- Ca ne change rien. Tu es en couple avec cette fille, là, celle qui t'accompagne pour le mariage.. Jessica. La fille qui suivait tes cours de piano.. Et moi, je .. Je suis..

Ma gorge se serra.

- Ca ne change rien, terminai-je.

- Bella..

Je ne répondis rien, lui tournant toujours le dos.

- Bella, regarde moi..

Mais je n'en fis rien.

- Bella, s'il te plaît..

Il attrapa mon poignet, mais je m'esquivai, me retournant vers lui, me rendant pitoyable en lui affichant de cette manière les larmes qui s'étaient échouées sur mes joues. Il grimaça, essayant de m'attraper, mais je me reculai d'un pas, butant contre la porte de la chambre. Je collai mon dos à cette dernière.

- Ca me fait mal, de te regarder, Edward. Ca me rappelle ce que nous avons vécu.. Ce que j'ai vécu à tes côtés, et ce que je ne pourrai pas vivre. Ca ne cesse de me faire souffrir parce que dans un sens, je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait les choix qui m'ont mené à ça.. Mais cela n'empêche que ça reste douloureux.. Très.. Trop douloureux.. Te regarder vivre ta vie me fait mal.

Edward s'approcha de moi, mais je continuais.

- Comment as-tu pu me demander de choisir entre mon frère et toi ? Je t'en veux d'avoir fait ça. Je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir laissé le choix, justement. Tu connais très bien quel lien nous unit, Emmett et moi, et pourtant.. Tu as voulu que je choisisse.. Comme si tu ne savais pas.. C'est mon frère. Et..

Un sanglot m'échappa.

- Et il est ma seule famille. Lui, mon neveu et Rose sont ma seule famille.. J-J'ai perdu mon père, et puis je t'ai perdu toi.. Je.. J'ai jamais réussi à sortir la tête de l'eau, après ton départ.. Alors oui, cette musique que j'ai chantée, ça ne change rien. Rien à mes choix. Ca me fait juste souffrir.

Je portai une main à ma bouche, prise de spasmes. Les mots que je venais de prononcés n'avaient jamais vraiment été dits, bien que souvent pensés. Les partager avec quelqu'un d'autre pour la première fois me faisait mal, et d'autant plus lorsque ce quelqu'un n'était autre que l'homme que j'avais aimé comme une folle. Edward ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Son front se colla alors le mien, nos nez se touchant, me laissant pantelante.

Il était là, tout près de moi. _L'homme de ma vie_. Mon souffle coupé par notre proximité. Je me sentais désespérée, comme perdue. _Bien trop partager entre désir et peine._

J'étais bien trop faible pour le repousser, même après ce que je venais de dire. Pas après ces trois années à réclamer ce contact. Au plus profond de moi-même, je ne savais même pas si je voulais réellement l'éloigner de moi ou non. Le mettre dehors ou pas.

Edward posa sa main droite sur ma joue, son pouce balayant mes larmes, me caressant avec une douceur presque irréelle. Bientôt, son pouce dessina mes lèvres, alors que je sentais son regard peser sur moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de relever la tête que sa bouche se plaquait contre la mienne, enivrante. Je répondis de suite à son baiser, ne pensant pas une seule seconde à mes actes. Comme poussée par toutes ces peines, par tous ces regrets refoulés, depuis des années. Je fourrageai rapidement ses cheveux alors qu'il enserrait mes hanches de ses bras. Nous retrouvâmes notre passion au rythme de nos baisers. Nos lèvres se détachant pour mieux se retrouver.

Bien vite, je sentis les bras d'Edward se serrer autour de ma taille, me pressant contre son torse. C'était comme si j'oubliais tout contre ses lèvres. Comme si je revivais après ces derniers mois plus que sombres. Mon cœur se mit à battre de façon désordonné, mais je m'en fichais. _Qu'il s'arrête maintenant, je serai heureuse._

Car oui, même avec toute la peine ressentie lors de ces dernières années, celle la même qui s'était intensifiée au cours de cette soirée, je me sentais heureuse dans les bras de l'homme que je n'avais jamais cessé d'aimer. Il était comme une bouée de sauvetage, depuis le début. Il avait attrapé ma main, pour me sortir des flots, déjà des années auparavant, et il recommençait ce soir. Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une femme désespérée, actuellement. Désespérée de ne pouvoir contrôler cet amour, cette passion que j'éprouvais pour lui. Chaque fibre de mon corps le voulait, et ce malgré tout ce dont je voulais me préserver.

Edward faufila ses doigts dans mon dos, faisant doucement descendre la fermeture éclaire de ma robe de soirée. Il enleva les bretelles de celle-ci, sa bouche ne quittant pas la mienne, et je me laissais faire. _A cet instant, il était tout simplement impossible que je lui résiste d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. _

La robe tomba sur mes pieds nus, me laissant en sous-vêtements devant l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur. Ce dernier me regarda des pieds à la tête, avant de me rapprocher de lui, et de me porter. Il traversa la chambre pour m'emmener sur le lit, où il me déposa avec douceur. Il grimpa à son tour sur le matelas, à califourchon sur le haut de mes cuisses, se retenant sur ses genoux avec précaution. Il enleva sa veste, la jetant à travers la pièce, alors que mes doigts s'attelaient à desserrer sa cravate, afin de la faire disparaître elle aussi. Edward vint embrasser mon cou, m'arrachant un frisson de plaisir tandis que déjà ses lèvres caressaient sensuellement mes clavicules. Mes mains tremblaient d'anticipation pour ce qui allait suivre.

Les longs doigts de mon pianiste favori vinrent défaire les agrafes de mon soutien gorge, désireux de me mettre nue. Une fois ma poitrine découverte, Edward me lança un regard, sa main droite prenant mon sein entre ses doigts. Je le regardai un instant, immobile, plongée dans ses pupilles flamboyantes de désir. Il me fut alors facile de penser qu'à ce moment précis, il m'aimait, et l'avait toujours fait. Me bercer d'illusion me faisait éviter de penser à après.

Sans attendre davantage, la bouche d'Edward alla s'échouer sur mon sein gauche, alors que sa main s'amusait à redessiner mon sein droit du bout des doigts. Je gémis sous ses caresses, mes doigts agrippant ses cheveux, m'enroulant, m'accrochant à eux. J'avais toujours aimé faire ça, et retrouver cette sensation me réchauffa de l'intérieur. Mon amant détacha finalement sa bouche de ma poitrine, et je le tirai doucement par les cheveux pour qu'il remonte vers mon visage, afin que je puisse l'embrasser. Il sourit contre mes lèvres alors que j'inversai la tendance, me retrouvant sur ses cuisses, le laissant allonger sur le matelas. Mes mains parcoururent rapidement la peau que sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée laissait apparaître. Je défis la totalité des boutons, alors qu'Edward m'aidait à faire disparaître le vêtement inutile. Mes doigts se précipitèrent sur son torse, désireux de retrouver le contact de sa peau contre la mienne, alors qu'Edward agrippait fermement mes hanches nues de ses mains puissantes. Je me baissai contre son visage, déposant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, ne pouvant m'empêcher de goûter encore et encore à celles-ci. Ma bouche parcouru ensuite son torse désormais nu, parsemant ce dernier de baisers légers, traçant une ligne imaginaire sur ses abdos apparents, jusqu'à ce que mes mains s'enroulent autour de sa ceinture. Je défis la boucle de celle-ci, dézippant par la suite sa braguette dans un bruit légèrement métallique. Je descendis son pantalon noir le long de ses jambes, jetant le vêtement dans les airs une fois enlevé, observant la toile de tissu que formait le boxer de l'homme que j'aimais. Ce dernier m'attrapa par les hanches, m'obligeant à retrouver ma place initiale, dos contre le matelas.

Les yeux d'Edward plongèrent dans les miens alors que ses doigts passaient sous le tissu de mon dernier vêtement. Sa bouche se scella à la mienne, ses dents prenant ma lèvre inférieure, mordillant cette dernière avec sensualité, m'arrachant de nouveaux gémissements. Mon amant fit finalement disparaître mon string, ses doigts parcourant avec volupté mes jambes nues, remontant doucement vers mon centre qu'il frôla du bout de l'index. Edward sourit alors que deux de ses doigts caressaient mon intimité humide, me faisant me cambrer sous les sensations intenses. Je ne pus retenir une nouvelle expression de plaisir alors qu'il me pénétrait de ses doigts, lentement, commençant par un lent va et vient. Son pouce massa doucement mon clitoris, décrivant des cercles réguliers autour de celui-ci, très vite remplacé par la langue de mon amant. Je criai de plaisir en sentant sa bouche s'affairer à cet endroit si particulier de mon anatomie, tandis que je me cambrais violemment. Edward titilla, mordilla, embrassa plusieurs fois. Ses doigts toujours en mouvement, me faisant monter les échelons du plaisir à une vitesse hallucinante. Cependant, sur le point d'atteindre mon paroxysme, et voulant me torturer, l'homme avec qui j'avais partagé six ans de ma vie s'éloigna de ma féminité, ses mains reprenant place avec fermeté sur mes hanches alors que sa bouche décrivait un chemin mouillé sur mon ventre, passant par mes seins pour finalement venir torturer mon cou. Frustrée, je remontai un genou vers la virilité de mon partenaire, caressant à travers la barrière de tissu son érection proéminente. Edward grogna contre ma peau, ses dents mordillant avec une douceur contrôlée la partie si sensible sous mon oreille.

- Edward, gémis-je, désireuse d'en ressentir davantage.

Ce dernier releva les yeux vers moi, sa bouche embrassant la mienne en comprenant que je voulais faire cesser tous ces titillements. Il sourit contre mes lèvres, avant de se détacher, se mettant brièvement debout pour enlever les derniers vêtements qui lui restaient. Il revint vite au dessus de moi, ses mains sur mes hanches, alors que sa bouche reprenait possession de la mienne. Une de mes mains alla s'enrouler autour de son sexe érigé, que je caressai d'un bout à l'autre. Malgré ses grognements de plaisir, Edward ne me laissa pas le toucher très longtemps, sa main droite attrapant tour à tour mes poignets, qu'il serra avec précaution entre ses longs doigts. Il me fit remonter les mains au dessus de la tête, m'empêchant tout contact. Je gémis de frustration, et mon partenaire me fit taire d'un chaste baiser. Taquin, il mordilla ma mâchoire, avant de se baisser sur mon corps. Sa main libre caressa mes seins, tandis que sa bouche chatouillait du bout des lèvres mes côtes sensibles. Je frissonnai de désir sous ses caresses, toujours bloquée par sa main emprisonnant mes poignets.

- S'il te plaît..

- Non, sourit-il.

Il passa sa main libre entre mes genoux, et j'ouvris ceux-ci volontiers, ce qui le fit sourire davantage. Ses doigts frôlèrent mon clitoris sans vraiment le toucher, avant que sa main ne s'enroule autour de son sexe. Il conduisit ce dernier vers mon entrée, caressant celle-ci de son bout, titillant. Frustrée comme pas permis, j'essayai de bouger, mais Edward m'en empêcha. Alors que j'allai littéralement l'insulter de me faire subir ce genre de chose, il me pénétra d'un coup de rein profond, et puissant. Je criai de plaisir sous la sensation de son sexe emboîté dans le mien. Les yeux malicieux d'Edward accrochèrent les miens, celui-ci se mettant à démarrer un va et vient lent et langoureux. Je mordis ma lèvre devant son visage animé par le plaisir. _Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas eu la chance de le voir aussi beau ? _Edward se pencha sur moi, sa main droite fermement collée à ma hanche alors que ses doigts me maintenaient bloquée. Toujours en mouvement, Edward se faisait doux dans ses coups de reins. Ses iris étaient toujours profondément ancrés dans les miennes, et je ne pouvais me détacher de ses deux prunelles noires de désir. Je relevai la tête, embrassant sa bouche dans un baiser aimant. Baiser auquel mon partenaire répondit, sa peau claquant toujours contre la mienne en un rythme plus que plaisant. Le sentir me remplir de cette façon me procurait des sensations indescriptibles, inouïes chez moi. J'avais l'impression de le retrouver, tout en retombant amoureuse de lui. Edward se détacha de ma bouche, mordillant le lobe de mon oreille, me faisant une énième fois gémir de plaisir. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, le faisant entrer plus profondément en moi, alors qu'il accélérait la cadence à ma demande silencieuse. Ses coups de hanches se firent presque violents, m'arrachant d'innombrables cris de plaisir. Il buta contre une partie plus que sensible de mon intimité, me faisant frôler l'orgasme. Ses yeux crochetèrent de nouveau les miens alors qu'il embrassait rapidement me lèvres. Je resserrai ma prise sur sa taille, et il recommença à buter au même endroit, plus fortement.

- Oh putain..

Je n'arrivai pas à détacher mes yeux des siens, son regard m'hypnotisant alors que ses coups de reins me procuraient à chaque aller-retour un plaisir un peu plus grand. Finalement, Edward se retira presque entièrement de moi, avant de revenir frapper mon point de plaisir avec ardeur. Je perdis pied, criant son nom sans aucune honte alors que je me resserrais violemment autour de lui. Mon partenaire grogna, allant plus vite encore. Je mordis son épaule, comme j'aimais le faire, et il atteint l'orgasme à son tour, vibrant, avant de se déverser en moi. Il lâcha mes poignets, ses doigts se refermant sur ma hanche alors qu'il tombait sur mon corps. Je n'attendis pas un seul instant pour entourer mes bras sur son dos. Sa respiration était à l'instar de la mienne, irrégulière. Nous restâmes comme ça quelques instants, reprenant une respiration convenable. Edward caressait ma peau du bout des doigts, laissant un baiser sur mon épaule ici et là, doux, comme à son habitude. Il releva finalement la tête vers moi, me regardant avec intensité. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes en un échange empli de tendresse, et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir, lorsqu'il se détachait de ma bouche. Ses mains caressaient mon visage, m'observant avec attention. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il se retira de moi, me laissant étrangement vide.

- Ne t'en vas pas, soufflai-je en cherchant son regard.

Il me sourit.

- Je ne vais nulle part, assura-t-il.

Il attrapa ma taille, me soulevant doucement pour ouvrir le grand lit, dans lequel il nous allongea ensuite. Je souris en sentant son corps nu et chaud contre le mien. Je posai ma tête sur son torse, écoutant son cœur battre à un rythme régulier, rassurant. Les doigts d'Edward vinrent papouiller mes cheveux, me faisant sourire de plaisir. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur le sommet de mon crâne, alors qu'il chuchotait.

- Bonne nuit, mon Amour.

Je ne répondis pas, m'enfonçant déjà dans les profondeurs du sommeil. Un de ces sommeils réparateurs, et apaisants. Un de ces sommeils auquel je n'avais plus eu droit depuis des mois.

[…]

Je regardai l'homme que j'aimais dormir, en face de moi. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux, illuminant partiellement son torse nu, à moitié couvert par les draps. Je me rappelais de ces derniers mots de la veille, la façon dont il m'avait souhaité bonne nuit. La façon dont il m'avait fait l'amour, également.

_Qu'avais-je fait ? _

Mon ventre se serra d'angoisse, alors que je sortais du lit avec discrétion. J'allai dans la salle de bain attenante, me lavant en vitesse avant de passer des vêtements propres. J'attrapai mes converses grises, habillée d'un simple jean et d'une tunique foncée. Je laissai mes cheveux bouclés à l'air libre, les laissant reprendre leur forme naturelle. Je revins dans la chambre, et me stoppai en voyant Edward éveillé.

- Hey, me sourit-il encore ensommeillé.

J'aurais pu craquer devant son visage encore groggy, ses cheveux en bataille et son sourire en coin, mais je m'en empêchais. _Une fois, pas deux. _

_-_ Bien dormi ? M'enquis-je en rassemblant mes affaires.

- Très bien, même. Et toi ?

- Très bien aussi, affirmai-je en ouvrant le placard où se trouvait ma valise.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Interrogea Edward en attrapant son boxer qui traînait au sol.

- Je refais ma valise, je pars ce soir.

- Tu pars ? S'affola-t-il. Où ça ?

Je ne me tournai pas vers lui, faisant mine de remettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires. Ma gorge se serra, rendant plus difficile encore la prononciation de mes mots.

- Je vais en Australie.

- Mais.. Pourquoi ?

- Je.. J'ai des trucs à faire, là bas. Je dois y retourner, mentis-je.

- Quoi ? Bella, regarde-moi.

Je n'écoutai pas, rangeant ma robe d'hier dans le bagage.

- Bella.

Edward m'attrapa par le poignet, m'obligeant à lui faire face.

- Tu n'es pas libre ? Tu as un petit ami, là-bas ? Questionna Edward.

- Quoi ? Non. Bien sûr que non, m'exclamai-je. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça en étant en couple..

- Alors pourquoi tu vas là-bas ? Ton frère est ici.. Ton neveu est ici.. Je pensais qu'on pourrait..

- J'ai un travail, à Sydney, le coupai-je dans un nouveau mensonge.

Je ne voulais pas entendre ces paroles qui me déchireraient le cœur.

- Un travail ? Tu ne peux pas prendre une semaine de congés ?

- Non, je.. Mon patron ne peut pas, on est en sous-effectif.

- C'est quoi comme travail ?

- Je suis.. caissière, inventai-je de manière stupide.

- Tu vas retourner à Sydney juste pour un boulot de caissière ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse.. Reste ici.. J'aimerai tellement qu'on prenne du temps pour se retrouver, Bella. Je.. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi. Je voudrai qu'on se remette ensemble.

Ces mots me brisèrent en milles morceaux, tant j'avais envie de lui sauter dans les bras pour le supplier de me reprendre. Cependant, je répondis avec une froideur forcée.

- Tu as déjà quelqu'un.. Tu ne devrais pas.. Nous n'aurions pas dû..

- J'en ai strictement rien à foutre de Jessica. L'amour que je ressens pour toi n'est en rien comparable avec les pseudos sentiments que j'ai pour elle. Il n'est pas comparable avec quoi que ce soit.. Je.. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Je stoppai de gigoter en entendant ça, les larmes me montant immédiatement aux yeux.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que c'est la pure vérité, assura-t-il en essayant d'entrelacer nos doigts.

Je m'esquivai discrètement.

- Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant, et je ne veux pas ressentir un centième de cet amour pour une autre personne que toi.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, soufflai-je. Pas après ces deux ans..

- Je sais. Je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé. Je te supplie de me pardonner pour mes stupidités.. Je.. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Isabella.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça..

- J'aurais voulu le dire avant, mais tu étais introuvable. Complètement disparue.. Je comprends mieux si tu étais à Sydney.. Mais ça n'empêche que je t'aime comme un fou, Bella, je veux pas te perdre. S'il te plaît, ne pars pas. Reste avec moi. Remettons nous ensemble.. Laisse moi t'aimer à nouveau.. Je.. Chante pour moi, encore.

- Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! M'emportai-je, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

J'étais à deux doigts de m'effondrer de chagrin.

- Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas le droit ? C'est la pure vérité ! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde ! J'abandonnerai la musique pour toi, j'abandonnerai tout ce que tu voudras que j'abandonne ! J'arrêterai d'être chiant avec ton frère, je serai là pour toi, pour Charlie.. Bella, tu comprends pas, je.. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, je veux qu'on ait des bébés ensembles, je veux que tu sois la mère de mes enfants.. Je veux que tu sois la femme de ma vie, Bella.

- Arrête !

Je pleurai maintenant, et empêchai Edward de m'approcher, effondrée.

- Tu ne peux pas vouloir de telles choses ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de tels trucs ! Pas avec moi, non, c'est impossible, impossible ! Ne me demande pas des choses que je ne peux pas te donner, Edward ! Criai-je, en pleine crise de nerfs.

Les larmes coulaient à flots le long de mes joues, alors que le trou béant de ma poitrine saignait à nouveau.

- Mais Bella..

Edward semblait perdu, et je l'étais toute autant. Il était là, à énumérer les rêves que j'avais secrètement nourris des années durant. _Des rêves que je savais impossible à réaliser, aujourd'hui._

- Je suis malade, Edward, avouai-je dans un souffle.

L'homme que j'aimais me regarda, pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi le sens de ma phrase.

- Les médecins ne sont même pas en mesure de me donner une date.. Une idée du temps qu'il me reste.. Je.. Je vais mourir.

Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues face à cette réalité à laquelle j'avais réussi à m'habituer.

- Quoi.. ? Articula difficilement Edward. Mais..

- J'ai une tumeur maligne au cerveau. Inopérable.. Ca appuie sur les terminaisons nerveuses qui commandent mon cœur.. Mes palpitations sont irrégulières.. Et parfois il s'arrête..

J'aurais presque pu sentir mon cœur, malade, se serrer de tristesse.

-J'ai découvert ça il y a un an et demi.. J'ai fait neuf arrêts cardiaques en l'espace de dix huit mois.. Les médecins m'ont donné environ un an, il y a un an et demi, maintenant..

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Edward au fil de mes aveux.

- Si je suis encore debout aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que mon frère soit le seul Swan à son mariage.. Je ne voulais pas le laisser tout seul.. Je me suis éloignée de tout le monde, depuis des mois.. J'essaie de les préparer, tout en me préservant moi-même d'une rupture trop grande.. Je voyage pour compenser. Je n'ai pas d'avenir.. Aucun futur à vivre, Edward.. Alors, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie..

Je contenais un sanglot tandis que mes larmes ne se tarissaient pas.

- Par pitié, finis-je, la gorge douloureuse, ne me demande pas d'être la femme de ta vie.. Je n'ai plus de vie à vivre. Je suis désolée.

J'attrapai ma valise, alors qu'Edward était figé. Je passai à côté de lui, embrassant son épaule, les joues inondées de larmes alors que lui semblait éteint, pleurant également. Je sortis de la chambre, traversant le couloir pour aller appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Je posai ma valise au sol en attendant, laissant libre cours à mon chagrin. Des sanglots bruyants s'échappant de ma gorge alors que je tenais difficilement sur mes jambes.

_Il m'avait dit toutes ces choses.. Tout ce dont je rêvais à ses côtés.. Tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé de vivre avec lui.. Et je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas vivre mes rêves.. Je ne pouvais même plus vivre._

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et je me glissai dans la cabine, appuyant sur le bouton du rez de chaussée. Mes larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter alors que les portes métalliques mettaient ce qui me paraissait être des heures à vouloir se fermer. Elles firent finalement demi-tour. Les portes d'acier se refermant doucement, pour finalement claquer les unes contre les autres une fois closes. Mais l'ascenseur se mit à biper de nouveau, et les portes s'ouvrirent rapidement sur Edward. Celui-ci se précipita dans la cabine, me prenant dans ses bras sans même que je n'ai pu esquisser un mouvement.

Il me serra contre lui, son nez dans les cheveux alors que je le sentais pleurer. Il resta là un instant, silencieux, avant de prendre une grande inspiration, et de dire de manière frénétique.

- Je te lâcherai pas.. Je te promets que je te lâcherai pas. Je veux être là.. Je veux t'aimer tout le long du reste de ta vie.. Je veux plus te laisser vivre autre part qu'avec moi.. S'il te plaît, Bella, m'abandonne pas.. Je veux pas te lâcher..

Je sanglotai tandis qu'il me maintenait toujours contre lui. Je me sentais dévastée par ses paroles. Ses paroles qui me mettaient au pied du mur, obligée de regarder la réalité en face.

- Je te promets que je serai là quoi qu'il arrive, continua-t-il. Je veux pas te laisser partir.. Je veux être avec toi jusqu'au bout. Je m'en fous qu'on s'attache, même si toi tu préfères te couper du monde.. Je serai là jusqu'à la fin.

Je pleurai davantage à ces mots. _Quelque part, je me sentis libérée d'un poids. Le poids de la solitude._

Doucement alors, je refermai mes bras sur sa taille, l'enlaçant moi aussi. Enlaçant l'homme de toute ma vie, et toutes ses promesses d'avenir.

Il ne me restait plus longtemps à vivre. Mon cœur était malade et mes palpitations souvent perturbées, mais.. J'avais la possibilité d'être heureuse, aujourd'hui. Et quelque part, le bonheur m'effrayait.

Je regardai Edward dans les yeux, ses deux iris verts émeraude me fixant elles aussi.

Alors je sus. Je sus à ce moment précis qu'à l'avenir, à chaque fois que j'aurais peur, que je serai effrayée.. Il serait là. Et que je n'aurais qu'à me plonger dans son regard rassurant.

**_P_**oint de vue Edward

**( **_Deux ans plus tard.._ **)**

Je regardai le couché du soleil, sur l'Atlantique. Les pieds dans le vide, l'Océan se déchaînant aux pieds des falaises, soixante mètres sous moi. J'arrachai quelques pétales à la rose que je tenais dans les mains.

Je baissai la tête, le cœur lourd de souvenir, alors que l'image de Bella s'affichait derrière mes paupières. La légère brise caressa mon visage, faisant voleter mes cheveux en bataille.

Isabella était décédée il y avait désormais six mois. Les médecins n'ayant pas réussi à la réanimer une nouvelle fois. Son cœur s'était arrêté en plein après midi de mars, alors qu'elle jardinait sous le soleil, un sourire sublime sur son visage coloré.

Elle avait tenu un an et demi, après le mariage de son frère. Un exploit, avaient dit les médecins. Elle avait fait en tout et pour tout seize arrêts cardiaques, et j'avais dû la réanimer de moi-même à quatre reprises. Egoïstement, je ne voulais pas la voir mourir. Je ne voyais pas la vie sans elle. Sa perte était quelque chose qui, même aujourd'hui, ne cessait de me faire atrocement souffrir. Mais, j'avais mis ma peine de côté. Je la refoulais du mieux que je pouvais, essayant de me montrer à la hauteur des espérances de celle qui avait été la femme de ma vie. Ma femme.

Isabella et moi nous étions mariés quatre mois après notre remise en couple, en petit comité. Il n'y avait qu'Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Charlie, les parents de Rose et les miens. Nous nous étions unis sous le soleil de Seabrook Island, au bord de la plage. Plage que nous n'avions jamais quittée par la suite. Emmett, Rose et leur fils nous avaient immédiatement suivis en Caroline du Sud, de même qu'Alice et Jasper. Mes parents nous rendaient souvent visite, me soutenant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient depuis la disparition de ma femme.

J'avais réalisé la plupart de ses rêves, faisant son bonheur, ce qui avait fait le mien. Nous avions un gros chien, qu'elle et Emmett avaient adoré nommé Truc. Une grande maison au bord de l'Océan, avec un jardin immense. Nous avions été tous les deux à Venise, également. Ainsi qu'à Paris, Sydney, Londres, New York, Tokyo et même en Antarctique, voir les pingouins qu'elle affectionnait tant. Je lui avais fait l'amour aux quatre coins de la planète, comme je lui avais toujours promis.

Mais tout ça n'était que futilité, face au cadeau que, elle, m'avait fait.

- Tonton ? Entendis-je.

Je me tournai vers Charlie, qui me désignait la main qu'il tenait. Je souris en me remettant sur mes pieds, allant attraper ma fille, qui s'exerçait à marcher, main dans la main avec son cousin. Emma avait maintenant onze mois, et était de plus en plus en train de gigoter. Elle ne restait pas en place, et le seul truc qui l'apaisait réellement depuis la perte de sa mère, et des merveilleuses berceuses qu'elle lui chantonnait, c'était le piano. Elle arrêtait de tout faire, lorsque je me mettais à jouer de l'instrument. Ca avait coûté de sacrés fous rires à Bella, qui s'extasiait devant notre fille, s'arrêtant de manger, jouer dans l'eau ou encore de gazouiller lorsque je commençais à jouer. Dieu sait comme j'avais aimé l'entendre rire. J'aurais aimé créé une mélodie, pouvant ressembler à son rire. C'était la femme de ma vie, sans aucun doute, et elle m'avait laissé la seule chose qui me permettait d'avoir envie de vivre dans un monde où elle n'était plus. _Une fille. La notre. Notre bébé._

- J'ai aussi pris une rose, pour Tata, me dit Charlie.

Je souris tendrement à mon neveu, alors qu'il s'accrochait à ma jambe, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Emmett et Rosalie devaient être en train de s'occuper d'Izy, leur petite dernière. C'est ce pourquoi j'avais proposé de prendre Charlie pour l'après midi. Nous étions arrivés jusqu'aux falaises, là où avait été dispersé les cendres de Bella, six mois auparavant. Charlie, qui avait désormais cinq ans, parlait de sa tante au moins trois fois par jours, me reprochant souvent de l'avoir épouser, alors que lui ne l'avait pas fait. Il me faisait sourire, car il me faisait penser à Bella. Ma femme m'avait fait promettre de garder un œil sur lui, et d'être là en toute circonstance. _Ce que je faisais._ De plus, ma fille ne pouvait se passer de son cousin, pleurnichant quand elle passait une journée sans avoir eu l'occasion de lui baver dessus. Je tournai les yeux vers Emma, qui était calme dans mes bras. Ses yeux chocolat illuminés par le soleil semblaient tout aussi malicieux que ceux de la femme que j'avais épousée, et ses boucles brunes me rappelaient les cheveux que j'aimais tant caresser avant de m'endormir.

- Prêt ? Soufflai-je doucement à mon neveu.

Charlie laissa tomba la tige de la rose qu'il avait prise, hochant la tête pour toute réponse. Je tendis mon bras libre en même temps qu'il portait ses deux mains en coupe, closes, devant lui. D'un accord tacite, nous ouvrîmes nos mains, libérant les pétales de roses fraîchement arrachées. La brise tiède emporta petit à petit les pétales, jusqu'à ce que tous flottent au vent, et qu'il n'en reste plus aucun. Ma fille sourit devant les pétales colorés virevoltant sous la légère brise.

- Bon Anniversaire, Tata, souhaita doucement Charlie. Je t'aime très fort.

Je souris, et à mon tour, dis :

- Joyeux Anniversaire, mon Amour. Tu me manques.

Je me tournai vers ma fille, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux devant sa ressemblance avec sa mère.

- Tu dis bon anniversaire à Maman, toi ? Questionnai-je tendrement.

Ma fille posa les yeux sur moi, et me fit un sourire éclatant, avant de me serrer dans ses petits bras, comprenant sans doute que je souffrais, actuellement. Charlie entoura ma cuisse de sa jambe, alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Je les serrai tous les deux contre moi.

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime, mon Ange, soufflai-je.

Aujourd'hui, le jeudi 13 Septembre 2012, ma femme aurait dû avoir 29 ans. Je lui aurais sûrement offert un chaton, en lui demandant de me faire un second bébé. _Mais ma femme n'était plus._

Non, Isabella Marie S. Cullen nous avait laissé, se battant jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Et c'est cette dans cette idée d'elle bien précise de sa mère que ma fille vivra sa vie. Elle saura qui était sa mère. Elle saura que sa mère avait été la première à vouloir la garder, et qu'elle n'avait pas fait un seul arrêt cardiaque, pendant tout le temps où notre fille était dans son ventre. Elle saura que sa mère l'aimait plus que sa propre vie, au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait un jour aimé, aussi passionnément que ce soit. Elle saura que sa mère était Bella, une Swan dans l'âme, avec une vie difficile, et un sourire permanent. Un sourire inégalable, unique. Elle saura, et j'en fais la promesse devant Dieu, que sa mère était une battante, et qu'elle avait réussi jusqu'à son dernier souffle à voir le verre à moitié plein.

Mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues en me rappelant la chanson que ma femme chantait souvent. Elle avait été la raison de tout, et je ne l'oublierai jamais.

_**« Sometimes it lasts in love  
><strong>__« Parfois ça dure en amour__**  
><strong>__**But sometimes it hurts instead .. »  
><strong>__Mais parfois, au lieu de cela, ça fait mal .. »_

* * *

><p><em><strong>&amp; Voilà. <strong>_

_**Il m'a été assez difficile d'écrire cette fin, hier. Mais j'imaginais ça comme ça depuis le début, alors.. **_

_**J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu, et que l'OS en lui même n'était pas étouffant. **_

_**Inutile de vous préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de suite, et que la seule et unique fin se trouve quelques lignes au dessus. **_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, je vous répondrai à tous. & Pour les anonymes, je ferai du mieux possible. **_

_**Pour ceux et celles qui le désire, j'ai un compte Facebook, le lien se trouve sur mon profil. ;)**_

_**Prenez soin de vous, en tout cas. N'oubliez jamais que le bonheur est accessible à tous, et ce même quand tout vous paraît si sombre. Essayez de vous rappeler que le verre est et sera, si vous le désirez, toujours à moitié plein. La belle vie est à la portée de tous, tâchez juste de vous souvenir que la notion de beauté est subjective. Il y a toujours pire, toujours mieux. Ce sera comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps. Maintenant, il ne tient plus qu'à vous de décider de sourire à tout ceci, et de vous laissez aller à vivre ce bonheur dont tout le monde parle. **_

_**Soyeux heureux, c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite. **_

_**Peace.**_


End file.
